


But I Only Want You

by ZellaSunshine



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, JUST, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, So much angst, and it ends in heartbreak, chan falls in love, hhhh, minghao's feelings can be read however you want, soonchan, this is what happens when i'm sad i just write sad things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13069056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZellaSunshine/pseuds/ZellaSunshine
Summary: Chan falls in loveAngst





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m in love with you.” The words seems to echo harshly around the dance studio, ringing in Chan’s ears. He dreads the answer he will hear from Soonyoung, knows already what it is going to be. He saw how Soonyoung looked at Jihoon, and knew it was too late. But he had to get the words out, to try anyways. Maybe, maybe there was still a chance.

But he sees a pained expression cross Soonyoung’s face, and he knows what the answer will be. Even before Soonyoung opens his mouth, he knows. Soonyoung will try to let him down gently, because he cares for Chan like a brother. Like a brother, and that’s all.

Chan can feel the tears start to pool in his eyes, and angrily wipes them away.

“It’s okay, hyung. I knew what your answer would be. I just had to get it out.”

Soonyoung is frozen with his mouth open, unmoving from the same spot on the wooden floor.

So Chan leaves.

He leaves and goes to find a place where he knows he will be alone for a long time, where he can cry at this heartbreak by himself before someone else finds him.

\---

It’s Minghao who finds him, maybe hours later, maybe minutes. The passage of time in this dark room seems meaningless anyways. Minghao doesn’t ask Chan any questions, and just holds him while he continues to sob. Chan is thankful, because he isn’t sure he has any words left.

Chan feels gentle hands rubbing circles on his back as his sobs quiet to hiccups.

“Hyung I-”

“I know, Chan. It’s alright, you don’t have to explain.”

Chan nods, a few more tears slipping out and tracking down his cheek. Minghao wipes them away gently, and places a soft kiss on Chan’s forehead. 

“It will get easier, Channie.”

Chan doesn’t feel like that could be true; his insides feel like they’re fracturing.

He can feel more tears slipping down his cheeks, but doesn’t try to stop them. He holds tight to Minghao, and lets the tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the dorm is in a slight state of panic, because no one can find Chan.

Soonyoung had told the others what had happened, eyes downcast and ashamed. The others tell him he did nothing wrong but he hurt Chan so it feels like he did. That feeling is only amplified when it becomes apparent that Chan did not make the trip back to the dorms with them.

At first the other members leave it alone, thinking maybe it would be best if Chan could have a bit more time to himself. When Chan still hasn’t returned late into the night though, the worry becomes more serious. 

Where could he have gone? It was completely dark out now, he wouldn’t have just wandered off, right?

Someone suggests that maybe he had never left the studio, and immediately Minghao volunteers to go check.

Minghao wants to run the whole way back to the studio, but forces himself to calm down, to walk. Chan will be there, he would find him. But Minghao can’t stop the worry that builds inside his chest and makes it feel like his throat is closing.

What if Chan wasn’t there?

When he arrives back at the studio, he practically flings open the entryway door. Minghao checks behind every unlocked door, no matter how unrealistic a hiding place it would be. And inside one of the smaller closets, Minghao finds him.

He had cracked the door open slightly, and saw Chan hugging his knees and backed into the corner. There are soft tears tracking down Chan’s cheeks, and Minghao feels his heart break. 

He collapses down next to Chan, pulling the boy tightly into his arms. He doesn’t say anything, just lets Chan cry until he can’t anymore. There’s not really much he could say that would be a comfort for something like this, anyways. So he just holds the boy, running his fingers gently through his hair ever so often, and smoothing a hand down his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who suddenly felt like adding more angst to their angst fic. That's right it me.


End file.
